Death City
by Furyianna
Summary: Maka is the new Meister in school, will she bring enough change to bring Death Academy back to normal Well as normal as it can be ? SoulXMaka Possible TsubakiXBlack Star and KidXLiz/Patty THIS IS NOT A GENDERBENT FIC!
1. Welcome to Death Academy!

****Caution for perhaps a future lemon? Hmm I don't know****

**Me: I'm sorry I fixed it! T^T**

**Soul: Idiot re-read what you make at least three times!**

**Maka:Oh give her a break!**

**Soul: Hmph the uncool witch doesn't own us**

**Me: T~T Witch?**

**Maka: CHOP* It's ok Fury I think you are cool**

Maka looked up at the school in front of him, his Meister badge flashing in the light "Wow, think it's big enough?"

"Well father always went over the top" Maka turned sharply his bag hitting the voice that had come from behind him.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Maka pulled on his chin length hair in worry "Wait father?" He looked the boy over, all black except for a little white on his jacket and three half stripes in his hair, his Meister badge sitting right in the middle of his coat "You're a Meister to"

"Well of course, the names Kid" He winked at Maka "I'm guessing you're the new student? Too bad you're not a weapon, your symmetry is quite astounding" Unsure of how to respond, he changed the subject.

"Um well yes, my name is Maka, what is this Weapon Meister thing?" He scowled when Kid laughed "What?"

"You joined the most exclusive all boys campus without looking into it?" Maka blushed "Anyway Meisters are the ones who are the smart ones who didn't buy their way into this school, where as Weapons are the ones who buy their way through they are pretty much the slaves to their chosen Meister" Kid laughed again when Makas face paled "Don't get the wrong idea, here let's go look at the weapons and see who you get" Kid lead the way opening the door for the confused boy "But that's not all, I'm sure you know that this is also to keep the Kishens down"

"Oh so the weapons aren't only rejects but actual weapons for Miesters?" Kid nodded.

"Wow it's bigger on the inside!" Kid looked over at him laughing slightly

"Well we have classes ranging from Athletics to Math and Art, you name it we teach it" He walked up the left banister "The right leads to the rooms shared by the partners this leads to the ungrouped ones, you can't go over to the partnered side until you get a weapon." They kept walking until they reached a common room with couches sitting everywhere, and what appeared to be a well-stocked bar, The banister from down stairs wound it's way up to this lounge so they could see down stairs "This is the Lounge area" He watched Maka look around the groups of three and two "Honestly without a weapon all you have is a strange school with no homework" Maka looked at all the boys until he saw a flash of blue move making him fall.

"Hey kid you got in the way of my assassination!" The blue haired boy looked down noticing who he was sitting on "Maka? What are you doing here? I thought you were" Maka grabbed Black Stars neck pulling hard slamming him to the ground.

"Oh Black star my old friend how have you been?" He leaned up whispering "Black star not a word, I finally got here please!" He stepped back into another boy tripping over his feet "Whoa!" The banister caught his back making him flip over it.

"So uncool Meister " Maka looked up the leg being held the only thing keeping him from falling "You ok?" the new boy opened his eyes revealing red orbs that contradicted his hair and uniform and seemed somewhat familiar.

"Just fine" He slipped out of his shoe and flipped over so he landed on his feet then kicked off the floor, front flipping over the banister "Can I have my shoe?" The white haired boy smirked before sinking to the floor pulling the shoe onto the blushing boy's foot

"Are you an acrobat or something?" Kid grabbed Maka's arm feeling the muscle "Well your well-built, why?" Maka pulled away from Kid tripping over the boy who was still sitting in the floor and fell on top of him their lips meeting, a spark flew between them so small no one noticed. Something was burning on Maka's neck her head almost hitting the wall as she jerked back.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" Maka sat up fast and tried to move away only to be grabbed

"My names Soul, I'm guessing you don't have a partner?" He stood up helping Maka as well

"Well Maka seems you turned into a pervert" Black star wrapped a hand around Maka "Already making a move on Soul and all, but I didn't tag you as gay" Kid hit him over the head.

"But really how did you do that, most of the kids here only know how to fight with their weapons. And by the look of it you can use your body to" Soul looked to the door.

"No I'm the son of a death scythe and a miester; I've been fighting since I was born. And as for the partner thing, are we going or not" A silver dot showing on her neck "Seeing as you are on this side you must be without a partner as well" He looked to Soul "Want to go with us?" Black Star had started to laugh making Maka turn toward him "What?" Kid intervened.

"There's a few more things you should know" He started to walk to a black door that must have lead outside "There is a Female dorm and a Male dorm; we are prohibited to go to either side unless you're going to get a partner. Me and Black Star have partners all ready, but even so we aren't allowed over there unless we have a mission" He looked sad suddenly "You will feel a shock when you find the right one and somewhere on you will burn, that's a spell that will make a seal between you. It's a bonding spell, You will feel when he or she is in trouble or safe, Pleasure or pain, in other words your souls are resonating at all time. It's rare for it to happen with people who just met, if it even happens at all. The spell grows until you finally know who it is, but first we need to go see Father" Black star grabbed Maka's hand.

"The future God needs to speak to this mortal" He dragged Maka into the nearest bathroom slamming the door shut locking it after "Maka I'm warning you, if you get caught you will be not only kicked from this school, but you won't be able to fight the Kishen eggs. You'll be forced to have a normal life" Maka puffed her cheeks out "Death may let you back in but it won't be the same" a small smile crossed his lips "And once you find that weapon of yours you will never want to leave her"

"Her? I'm only playing a boy." Black star lifted his shirt showing a blue soul near his hip. "Oh"

"Hers is black, if and when they find out that you are a girl they will send you to where she is" Black star looked in to her eyes love showing through.

"What's her name?" Maka smiled at him.

"Tsubaki and she will make the most beautiful Goddess" He smiled then frowned "But Maka if they take you over there you won't see any of us" She rubbed her forehead

"I'll be fine Black Star trust me"

"I miss her Maka I really do" Maka looked at him shocked before hugging him "I don't want you to go through the same thing"

"I'm sure she misses you to, just go take on a mission or something" he shook his head.

"It's not that easy a lot is going on that Lord Death doesn't know about, He was even against the separation of Weapons and Meisters" A knock came to the door making them both jump

"Black star we need to go before the sun goes down" Maka got a small feeling of worry why am I worried? Oh ouch!She went to the mirror to see why it was burning; Black star opened the door to Kid and Soul forcing her to stop.

"S-sorry" Maka followed the boys to the black door, hoping no one noticed.

"Oh hello there, you must be Maka!" Death stepped closer "Well not much to say but welcome to Death Academy!"

"W-wait what?" Maka stepped back as a skull in a cloak almost ran over her.

"This is my father, Lord Death. What are you doing out of your room?" Kid looked around for a mirror to find none.

"I came to welcome the new student, seeing as he didn't come to the entrance ceremony, Now as for your room, well Black stars living alone, Kid's at our home, and Soul has a apartment. So your rooms open Soul, can you handle him?"

"Ya my house it open to all, but there's only one bed. I'm sure that's not a problem right?" He smirked at Maka making Death Chop his head "OWW"

"Be nice he's new here and doesn't need any grief from you" He pulled out a key and handed it to him "I won't make you go to classes until you settle in but when you do, you make your classes and your times" Maka bowed low to him "Now on you go, only a few hours till schools locked up!" And just as he had appeared he was gone.

"Sorry Father's a little blunt, but true. You to go on, me and Black Star have some work"

"Huh we do?" Kid kicked him hard

"You forgot already?" Laughing Maka followed Soul through the door . She gasped when she saw that only a small path big enough for two was holding them up. It was a long path that wound to the other side of DeathCity.

"This will take a while" Maka fell in line behind Soul instead of beside him. After a few yards Soul stopped.

"Your quite for a guy" He turned around to face her "Try talking a little" He turned around again.

"What about?"

"Well lets start with Black Star, how do you know him?" Maka shuffled a little.

"Me and him were raised together, when Sid brought him home with Papa one day he was just accepted into the family" She didn't notice Soul stiffening "Momma wasn't happy about it, but he had stolen Nyguses Heart" She laughed a little "He's like a older brother" Soul looked at her almost analyzing "What?"

"Nothing just thinking, You have a cute voice. It's enchanting" He continued walking.

"Not really, I find it annoying" Soul stopped again turning to her

"That's a insult" He put a hand on her cheek making her neck burn again "No one insults my friends and gets away with it" He leaned closer forcing her to bend down till she was sitting on the floor.

"S-Soul what are you" He closed her lips with his, the burning grew on Souls chest until it felt like it was on fire. He pulled back and looked at her.

"Not even themselves" Her hand went to her neck "Maka?" He pulled her closer Picking her up "Lighter than I thought" He smirked "We can come back tomorrow" He jumped from the path next to a apartment complex.

"Put me down" Maka didn't fight but her neck was killing her "Please" Her voice went to it's normal not practiced sound.

"Ok" He shrugged and sat her down making her drop her bag she bent over to get it when she heard a laugh, she sat down fast and glared over her shoulder to Soul.

"You are a PERVERT!" She stood up and ran up the stair after Soul until he stopped making her run into him right as he opened the door which caused them to flip into the house.

"Hey that wasn't cool" The door slammed shut when Maka sat up "Well Meister Maka, welcome to your new home for the next seven years of your life, well unless you're going to collage here then it may be longer" Maka stood up and walked through the house finding the Living room and Kitchen separated by a bar only then there was a hallway that separated into two rooms one bedroom with a huge bathroom attached to both the bedroom as well as the hall. She walked into the living room noticing all her things where there already.

"When did this happen?" She grabbed one of the bags and moved it to the far corner

"Death knows everything before it happens so he plans things like this, here I'll help" He grabbed a bag when it was snatched from his hands

"I'm fine, I'll do it myself" Soul shrugged and sat on the couch

"You could unpack, you are living here now , also I never thought I was gay until now, I would of thought I was a womanizer" Maka laughed nervously does he not know? "You remind me of a childhood friend of mine, she was cute, funny, loud, spunky, and her name was _Maka. _Strange right? Not only that but I was raised with Black Star, so who's lying here?" Makas breathing stayed stabled and she didn't shake but inside she was crazy. Does he know me? Is it him? It couldn't be! He left years ago. But his eyes are like his and they are definitely not a common thing- "Maka? You ok?"

"Huh? Ya sorry just thinking, Can you show me the bathroom?" Soul nodded and lead the way there. Maka followed him until he turned again.

"What's in here is yours as well so feel free to do whatever I'll have Lord Death add the room next door on to my tab so you have your own room, but for now you'll have to share with me. I hope that's ok" She nodded and waited for him to leave. When he left she sighed before locking that door. She sat down on the toilet pulling four pins from her hair and setting them on the counter gently

"He couldn't be" She pulled the wig off her head causing ash blonde hair to cascade around her face "I mean he has the eye's" She sat the wig in the sink before sliding out of her over shirt setting it as well as a binding strap into the sink covering the wig. She turned on the shower letting it heat up before she stripped the rest of the way and stepped inside, and slid the glass door into place before setting out to wash away all traces of the day. She was half way done washing her body when Soul walked in the door.

"Sorry Maka I can't see anything, but I needed to…" His sentence was cut off when he looked at the shadow on the glass, without her binding on her breasts were showing with her long hair flowing down them. Before she noticed he ran and hid behind the counter trying to stop his nosebleed "Ok" He whispered "I have a sixteen year old GIRL living in my house, in my shower, cool" He peeked over the edge of the counter and noticed the water was off "Oh shit" He looked for a way to get out but couldn't

"Ah, much better" She climbed out and slid into her PJ's before brushing her teeth and pulling her necklace back on as well as the wig then headed to the door not noticing Soul

"A hot girl in my house, wait?" He stood up and followed her "Maka?"

"Yes?" She turned and noticed where the voice had come from "SOUL?" She ran for the front-door and almost had it open when Soul slammed into her making it fly close.

"I hope you weren't intending to hide this, we are living together now. I would have found out eventually " Maka was still squished into the door when he leaned his head over her neck , next to her ear "And I know you feel it" He spoke into her neck where the mark had grown a little more.

"Please, I can't be kicked out." She had started to cry "Without this I won't have anything to live for" Soul pulled back noticing the mark.

"Why would I let you be kicked out?" He leaned back transforming his hand into a blade and lifted it in front of both of their faces "I'll kill anyone who touches my Meister"


	2. Partners

***I do not own Soul Eater in any form sorry for the delay a lot has been going on, I hope it doesn't seem rushed. Updates may be slow from now on : (. To fix some confusion of the first chapter Maka is a girl disguised as a boy, I used the words He, him, and his only to keep up the illusion of her being a male! Sorry if that was unclear!***

Maka sat up sharply, her head snapping side to side. She was shocked that her neck was cold. "Huh?" She felt her head and found her wig to be on as well as her PJ's. "Was it a dream?" Throwing back little bit of blanket that was on her, she took in her surroundings; The walls were white which contradicted the black comforter and red pillows, strait in front of the bed was half a wall of windows that had red curtains pulled back by black music notes, next to the window was a black desk that was cluttered with School work as well as scores of music finished and not. Maka pulled her shirt back down and stood up walking over to the desk looking at the music and read some of the titles. "Lost Soul? Witchhunter? Spartoi? What strange names" But the one that caught her attention was the unfinished one that read Resonance. The name confused her, she tried to make out the notes but couldn't. She'd never been one for music. Confused she left the room thinking about the notes. "I should make him breakfast" She walked out of the room and stopped when she saw him sleeping on the couch making her sigh "Moron" She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over him and headed to the kitchen to start cooking "Well he doesn't have a lot" Slowly she pulled out some things and got to work her sleeves pulled back. "Cinnamon pancakes it is"

Soul sat up on the couch, the smell of food causing him to drool. He stood up the blanket falling off of his shirtless chest showing a scar that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip "When did I get a blanket?" He looked at the clock "It's five thirty in the morning this is so uncool" His pajama pants were hanging off one hip, he ran his fingers through his hair grumbling lightly going to the kitchen standing behind Maka. Now that he knew he was a she, her actions made more since. He took a step back when she started to turn, but was too late to dodge the pot.

"Oh, crap!" Maka set the pot down and ran to get a wet rag "Make some noise or something; I hope it doesn't blister.." Soul looked down at her grabbing her wrist gently "Does it hurt?" She looked up a little worried "What?" He licked his lips getting some of the sweat spice on his tongue.

"It's good, here taste" He smirked , she shrugged at him.

"Of course it is I made it" She tried to go back to work so he pulled her flush against him forcing his lips to hers gently, his tongue tickled her lip. Maka blushed a deep red pulling back fast.

"I'm guessing this was your first kiss?" Maka's cooking book connected with his head hard as an answer. "Oww..I'll take that as a yes" He dodged the book on her second swing but not the third one "Oomph!" He fell to the floor as Maka threw a rag at him.

"You clean it up" She growled going to make a different batch. Soul rubbed his head messing up his hair more as he turned and cleaned up the mess he had caused. Once finished he decided to go clean up. He grabbed his black jeans and an orange shirt that had a soul on it then went to the restroom leaving a fuming Maka to set the table. Maka shook her head trying to forget about the kiss but had problems since her mark was burning. 'He said we were a team now.. And I know he knows I'm a girl, but I can't forget that if the school finds out I'm doomed!' She jumped when Soul sat down across the table from her making a big thump sound.

"Looks good" He started to eat and smirked a little "Way too much cinnamon though" Maka glared at him.

"Well then make it yourself next time!" Maka grabbed her fork angrily and started to eat not looking at him until he stole some of the food off her plate "HEY! I thought you didn't like it!"

"I don't but you're eating really slow" Maka throw her fork at him making him fall out of his chair to get out of the way causing the table to fall on top of Maka spilling the food onto her "Oh crap.." He picked the table up and went to see the damage "You ok?" Maka glared at him a pancake lying on her chest making him laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?!" Her voice was laced with Venom while her hand flicked the pancake at his face.

"Flat as a pancake" He laughed at his own joke again having caught the flying pancake she had thrown at him. Although the fist wasn't as easily caught, his cheek throbbed from the force she had used. The sway of her hips was all he saw as she left to go take a shower and get ready. Soul shook his head and cleaned up the mess. He heard her humming in the shower as a devilish smirk grew to his face.

Maka had gotten some blue jeans, a button up white shirt, and a jacket knowing that that was the only way she was going to keep her chest hidden from sight. She had stripped and removed her wig stepping into the water to clean the syrup off of her. She smiled as she started to think about Souls reaction, despite what he had said he had been smiling when he ate the food she had made. It made her warm and made up for the fact that he had dropped the table on her, it made her think of one of her favorite songs. She had heard it when she was younger and hadn't been able to figure out who it was by, she knew it by heart and just took it as a mother's lullaby to her kids. Maka let her voice bubble up and slowly she started to sing.

Soul went over to the door and picked the lock, which Maka had made sure to lock, and slid inside. He had mainly decided to steal her clothes. Looking at the glass of the shower he carefully snuck to the sink and grabbed the items he was looking for and had started back for the door when he heard the song she was singing and started to hum along. His eyes closed for a minute, and when he opened them he looked at the door with a soft smile knowing she was the one, he finally left after a minute.

"Huh?" Maka poked her head out having thought she had seen someone. Shrugging it off she got out and dried off not seeing her things. She wrapped herself in a towel grumbling knowing who took it. She grabbed the door knob and threw the door open with an angry blush set on her cheek. "Soul! You pervert!" She glared when she saw Soul holding her clothes out.

"You should get new clothes these are old fashion." Maka hit him hard, grabbed her things and went to get dressed. Maka stopped when he spoke getting goose bumps from what he said.

"You sing well" Stopping mid-step she looked back at him a small smile coming to her face despite how angry she was at him.

"Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Soul smiled back

"Gotta go to Lord Death and tell him I have a Mister." Maka shook her head.

"You could have anyone why me?" Soul stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Because you are mine, go get dressed." He walked past her and went down stairs waiting for her as he waited on his bike. He looked up at the window of Maka's room and smirked before his back hit the ground.

"Assassination complete!" Soul grumbled as he stood up glaring at the ninja, he flipped the boy onto his back with no trouble.

"Man you're annoying." He shook his head looking back to the window as Black Star jumped to his feet.

"Me annoying? No way! Hahaha!" Black star look at him with a big smile before it fell "What are you going to do about Maka?" He had texted Black Star that he knew "If Headmaster Medusa finds out Maka will be forced to go to the girls school"

"She won't find out." Soul looked at him "I will just become the gay of the school"

"You know that won't work-"

"It has to! I won't let her go to that damn place knowing what goes on there" he looked at the front door as Maka came out in her male garb. "Don't say anything else about this." Black Star gave him a look before smiling big.

"MAKA!" He tackled her making her growl.

"Get off!" She grumbled going to Soul "We are going to Lord Death" Black Star nodded

"I'll come too, me and Tsubaki are going on a mission!" He smiled hopping onto the bike behind Maka making Soul sigh.

"Fine" He started the bike and headed off to the school "Maybe we can go on a mission as well?" Maka smiled.

"Sure sounds good to me" She held onto Soul smiling lightly until Soul stopped the bike in-front of the school letting everyone off heading into Lord Death's office.

"Why hello there!" He waved "How can I help you?" Maka smiled Lord Death always having that effect on people.

"Me and Maka want to be Weapon and Mister" Lord Death tilted his head.

"Do you two have a mark?" Maka blushed when Soul showed his and pulled on Maka's shirt showing her mark. "Ah great! Can't go by those things anyway, they are never reliable" He shrugged "Alright you two can be partners!"

"That's it?" Maka questioned.

"That's it!" He smiled at her "Why are you here Black Star?" Black Star was in the rafters about to attack when he was caught.

"I the big Black Star! Want to go on a mission with Tsubaki!" Death shook his head before clapping.

"Alrighty! Sounds good, go get her from the dorms you can get the Keishin in Tokyo" Black Star cheered running off to get her "Soul, Maka you two go with them and make sure things go well"

"Yeah alright" Soul waved his hand going outside Maka following.

"Thank you sir" She ran out following as Black Star went left "We can go with you"

"NO! You are fine! I can go alone" Maka blinked

"But I want to see Tsubaki" Soul shook his head

"We can meet them at the station" Maka looked at them confusedly but nodded slowly

"Oh but I want to see Liz and Patty, I hear they are doing better now" She started to follow before Soul pulled her into a deep kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth making her blush and grab onto him.

"We can see them later to" Maka knew something was up at that point.

"No. I want to go see." Soul looked at Black Star who sighed

"Fine but you have to stay next to us." Maka blinked.

"Alright but why?" Black star shook his head before responding.

"You'll see…" It didn't take long for the trio to get to the female dorm, it was well kept and clean but the feeling about it was all wrong. Maka shivered and held onto Soul who wrapped his arm around her taking her through the doors following Black Star. "I'm here for Tsubaki, we have a mission together inTokyo." The lady glared at him but nodded opening the door for them to go in. The dorm was nicely kept but it was quite. Maka looked at one of the girls who passed by and noticed that her eyes were blood shot with deep circles underneath from lack of sleep. She jumped when Black Star yelled "TSUUUBAKI!" He yelled loudly.

Soul sighed holding Maka tighter to him as a tall woman in a lab coat came out, her hair braided in the front "How may I help you lovely gentlemen today?" Her eyes flashed between them all before resting on Maka who was looking anywhere but at her.

"Lord Death is sending Tsubaki and us on a mission to Tokyo" She looked at Black Star.

"Very well, follow me I'll put you in the lounge why I go to find her" She sat them down and went to find her.

"Soul what's going on?" She was shaking a little, the woman's glance had pierced her through and through making her shiver.

"No one knows but the girls and they won't speak up" He whispered "We'll talk once we are out of here" he shushed her as the woman came back.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki hugged him before jerking back when the woman put her hand on her shoulder.

"I do hope you all come back safely" Tsubaki nodded

"Yes lady Medusa" she nodded before they all left leaving Medusa waving.


	3. Witch!

***Caution might be violence***

Maka looked at Tsubaki who was hugging Black Star while they waited on the train, she looked up at Soul "What's going on with that school?" Soul shrugged.

"Good question, Tsubaki, what is going on with that school?" Tsubaki stiffened a little shaking her head. "What you don't know?" Black Star laughed loudly.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the mission?" Soul grunted at him in response as the train rolled up allowing them all on, once in their own room Tsubaki loosened up.

"We aren't meant to talk about it, and most of it is rumor." She looked at her hands fidgeting before Black Star grabbed her hand making her smile. "Lady Medusa is preforming experiments on the students, some people even think she's a witch" Maka looked at her strangely.

"Why only girls?"

"They are easy to use, and no one cares if they have emotional break downs, it's considered normal actually" Soul looked at her lazily his arms behind his head.

"Why has no one reported it to Lord Death, He wouldn't allow this" Tsubaki shook her head again.

"No one has proof, and the ones who do are beaten to the point of being scared" Maka hit the window making it shake.

"Someone has to tell him this is wrong!" Tsubaki looked up at her and laughed lightly "What?"

"Nothing" She waved it off when the dinning trolley came by giving them their food as they made their way to Tokyo.

**(Back at the girls dorm)**

"Eruka!" The small frog jumped as it shifted back into her normal human form.

"Y-yes milady Medusa?" She stood straight as the woman walked by.

"Find out what you can on that boy who came in with the other two will you please?" She spoke sickeningly sweet making Eruka jump.

"Yes Ma'am!" she took off to find out everything she could from Maka's first steps to her last meal.

**(In Tokyo about 10PM)**

"You were born here?" Tsubaki nodded smiling.

"Yes I know this place quite well" Maka smiled walking through the doors to the hotel they were staying at trying to ignore the boys who were fighting over who would kill the Kieshin. "So two rooms with one bed? It would be cheaper, do you mind sharing a bed with Soul?" Maka tried hard to hide her blush as she nodded.

"Sure sounds fine to me" Black star jumped on Maka's back as she talked.

"With such a weak miester there's no way you'd win!" He waved her arms around before she flipped him onto his back as Soul threw him outside laughing.

"Ya! She's weak alright!" He laughed hard at him until Maka hit him "OW what was that for?!" Tsubaki looked at Maka confused until it dawned on her.

"You called him a she" She smiled handing them their room keys as Soul nodded fast.

"Sorry man! Didn't mean it" He slammed his hand into Maka's back making her fall over. "Whoops.." He picked her up as she grumbled storming off to the room locking Soul out. Tsubaki helped him up looking at him worriedly.

"How long are you two going to try and keep it a secret especially with the way she acts?" Soul sighed heavily.

"I don't know, she thinks she's doing great but she's not. I just hope Medusa didn't find out already"

"And if she has?" Soul shook his head again.

"I don't know" He smirked "But you have your own problems to deal with" He nodded to Black Star who was on top of a Buddha statue challenging him to a fight.

"Black Star!" She yelled chasing after him leaving Soul to go find Maka, he went to their room and knocked.

"Maka let me in, this is uncool.." he leaned against the door "I'm sorry I didn't mean to let it slip" Maka slowly went to the door and unlocked it, her hair and binding vest already off and put away.

"What if we were at school, I would be kicked out!" Soul stared at her for a second before nodding.

"I know it was an accident Maka" He pulled her into a hug kicking the door shut with his foot . "Alright?" Maka looked up at him blushing at being hugged. She nodded when he pulled back, he smiled at her and leaned down kissing her gently on the lips. She jerked back at first before kissing him back slowly not sure about him. Soul wrapped his arms around Maka smiling lightly licking her lip. Maka pulled back fast looking at him wide eyed. "Sorry, too fast?" Maka nodded not sure what to say her face a bright red. He shrugged taking her to the bed and laying her down gently going to the couch. Maka rolled over and grabbed his sleeve.

"You can stay… In the bed that is.." She looked at the ground feeling bad. Soul looked her over then nodded.

"If you're sure" He got into the bed with her going to the other side of the bed so he wasn't touching her. "Good night" He muttered to her getting a quite response as they both fell asleep.

**(Time skip morning)**

Soul woke up to the feeling of something wrapped around him 'Must be the blankets' He pulled back his arm making the blanket moan. _'Moan?' _he opened his eyes looking down seeing Maka, her shirt off one shoulder her hair tussled about her face, her arms tight around his as well as her legs around his own. Soul blushed pulling the blanket over Maka's shoulders looking up at the ceiling. _'Geeze you're killing me..'_

Maka yawned and opened her eyes looking up at Soul gasping, she scrambled away from him about to fall before Soul caught her. "I'm sorry! T-thank you!"

"It's ok, I'd rather you not fall" He smiled at her making her squirm.

"I'm going to go shower.. You make sure Black Stars awake" She went into the bathroom grabbing her clothes to get dressed. Soul stretched going to the door leaving Maka alone. Maka sighed lightly before hearing a lot of yelling. She hurried her shower and got dressed and ran out pulling her wig on fast. "What's going on?!" Soul was standing in the door way wide eyed.

"I don't know! I came over here and told them to get ready and Tsubaki started to cry blood!" Maka ran into the room.

"Witch poison! Get me some Ginger root, and cinnamon hurry!" Black star was holding Tsubaki's hand looking very worried. He stood up fast nodding.

"Ok" He soon came back giving them to Maka who coated the Ginger in cinnamon, grinding it up, and making her drink it down with carbonated water. "Will she be ok?" He was hovering over her making her growl.

"Black Star! I know you are worried but please! Back up!" Black star very quickly moved out of her way as Tsubaki slowly woke up. Black Star started to come forward but a look from Soul kept him still. "Tsubaki? Are you ok?" She nodded slowly. "Ok good, I need you to answer some questions ok?" She nodded "Why do you have Witch poison in you?" Tsubaki paled and looked to Black Star who grabbed her hand gently.

"Go ahead Tsubaki, I'll keep you safe!" his voice shook has he held her gently.

Tsubaki looked up at them before taking in a deep breath of air "Medusa" She leaned into Black Star holding onto her tightly. Maka looked at Soul who was wide eyed matching Maka's shocked expression.


	4. Medusa?

Tsubaki whispered the word before she passed out from the pain, she felt like she was going to be ripped in two. Maka looked at Tsubaki wide eyed. "So she knew it wasn't a rumor.. She knew it was the truth! Medusa is-" Black Star clamped a hand over her mouth looking to Soul who looked down at Tsubaki who seemed to have the ghost of a snake wrapped around her. Maka was shocked but Black Star just glared as he laid Tsubaki down out of Maka's hands pointing into another room. He was shaking feeling the pain Tsubaki was in from the mark on his hip.

Once out of the room Maka spoke up "So she isn't just a headmaster" Black Star shook his head, Tsubaki had told him a while back but had been promised if he kept it a secret she would be safe. Now he was pissed and knew it was a lie.

"She is a witch and has been doing experiments on the girls to see what she can do to 'improve' them" He looked at the ground now shaking with anger instead of the pain he felt from Tsubaki. "One pair she made into one they have this thing called black blood and live in one body" Maka looked at him wide eyed.

"Black blood happens when a Keshin is about to be born.. It's when a Weapon has consumed enough human souls and had enough witch poison in them to make them powerful weapon" She looked at Soul who spoke up.

"Wait you told us it was just a rumor, and she's wanting to make an all powerful weapon? But why? Lord Death could easily take out anything she makes" Maka shook her head

"If they continue to make this Keshin and she has control over it then it could go either way. The magic used in the poison could be increased, and the witch could then absorb the weapon into herself. She would then be.. If done correctly, even more powerful than Death" Black Star peeked in the door to Tsubaki checking on her before she went back "We have to stop her."

"We can't do that as easily as you think" All eyes went to Black Star "She has these" He paused looking disgusted "Things" He spat the word "That she puts on them, the snake you saw. They hear for Medusa and if something happens she doesn't like they do her bidding. You only see them when they are doing something for her though "She puts them in the food, no one knew about it, and no one will tell anyone out of fear. She may be killed if Medusa doesn't like what she heard." They all went silent for a moment, Black Star looked scared for once, but not for himself but for Tsubaki "So what do we do?"

"First we need to prove some things and show Lord Death, then we find the new Keshin and destroy it before anything else goes wrong" Soul grunted

"And how do you suppose we are going to do that?" Maka smiled giving him and uneasy feeling

"I can sneak in and get close to Medusa, I'm a girl and if I go to Lord Death he will have to send me to the girls dorm right"

"Oh hell no! Not after this happened" Soul wasn't about to let her go in alone. Black star agreed with Soul

"What would you do if she caught you or did something to hurt you, we can't be there with you and she has control over all the girls there" Maka frowned

"I can handle it! I was trained to be a Mister, and I can fight without a weapon. I don't need to be treated like a kid!" Soul glared

"We aren't treating you like a kid we are treating you like family!" He snapped making Maka even more angry.

"Then who is going to help these girls?! If we just go and get Lord Death involved he'll need a plan to get the girls out safe, I can do that!" Soul stood up straight and looked down at her, his eyes glinting angrily

"And what if you get caught?! You still haven't answered me that!" Maka glared right back.

"I assumed you would be able to feel the distress I'm in and help me out! Am I wrong to trust you with my life?!" Soul looked at her surprised and she took a step forward "We could work on our resonance and make it stronger unless you just want to sit back and watch me go. Because one way or another I am going and it will either be with your support or without it." Black star had gone back to Tsubaki who was starting to relax, she groaned which brought both the teens eyes to her. Soul sighed

"As long as Lord Death is ok with it.. I guess we can" Maka looked at him shocked

"Thank you Soul" She muttered after a little while of just standing there, Black Star came in looking put off.

"Well since you two are done arguing, can you go kill the Keshin egg.. I would go do it but Tsubaki needs me" He muttered angrily having wanted to kill the bastard but knew his priorities somewhat.

Maka looked up at Soul who shrugged "I see no reason why not"

**(Back with Medusa)**

"Lady Medusa! Ribbit" Eruka called out looking around before a snake picked up the little frog and threw her at the witch who caught her

"What is it?" Eruka gulped and shifted human falling on her rump.

"I have news about Maka Albarn!" She was given a look which provoked her to continue "She is the daughter of Lord Deaths Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, and the Mister Kami Albarn Ribbit. She was trained since birth to fight hand to hand, and would often fight against Black Star and Soul Eater Evans Ribbit! She learned how to fight with a Scythe at a young age when she and Soul Evans made a seal Ribbit. At the request of both parents the seal was removed r-ribbit." Medusa looked bored so Eruka hurried "U-unfortunately the seal could not be removed but was h-hidden so they couldn't f-feel anything! R-Ribbit that's all I know Ribbit"

"So this Maka is a female pretending to be a male with a strong link to her weapon. She would make the best weapon" Medusa had a wicked grin on her face as she looked into the mouth of a large snake that held an image of Black Star caring for Tsubaki "And I have the best leverage" She licked her lips happily.


End file.
